The Object of My Sister's Desire
by jocular monoceros
Summary: Gaara hears noises. He seeks help from Kankurou and they go to investigate. Written mainly through their POV. One shot.


_**The Object of My Sister's Desire**_

**A/N:** This came into my head last night but it was too late to write. I hope it turns out as amusing as it was in my head. The characters might seem a bit OOC as well, so I'm warning you now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--------

Giggle. More giggling. Whispers? Maybe. Talking? Hmm. This was odd. And unnerving.

Gaara tore his eyes away from the direction of his sister's room. Those funny noises were starting to irritate him. But they brought about another feeling within him – uneasiness, fear, and disgust? He wasn't quite sure why the last feeling was there. He didn't find his sister disgusting in general but something about noises when he was trying to have some peace and quiet just brought it about.

'Ohh…'

Gaara's head snapped up from the book he was reading, his eyes slowly moving in the direction of his sister's voice. He hated _that_ noise more than any of the others he'd heard. With wary eyes, he lifted his chair off the ground and moved it as far away from his sister's voice and room as possible, his chair now directly beside the opposite wall. As more noises seemed to drift and follow him, he found himself blocking his ears with sand and continued to try and read.

Unfortunately for him, he'd almost expected to hear his sister's voice and the noises seemed to be present anyway.

'That's it,' he declared, standing from his place and walking out of his room. He took one glance in the direction of his sister's room and shuddered as he heard a few more noises, before making his way to his brother's room. He made to run soon after as the noises seemed to follow him even more.

'Kankurou!' he said, slamming the door of his brother's makeshift room open.

The older brother looked up from his puppet to see him. 'What? What is it, Gaara?'

He looked as if he were annoyed when the door had opened but his eyes softened when he realised it was his younger brother. He didn't have to kill the person who'd disturbed his repairing time after all. He waited for the redhead to respond but found silence answering him. This wasn't unusual for Gaara for a majority of his life, even if he'd become more social and open with his siblings. But there was a hint of uneasiness within the young Kazekage that Kankurou could see, affirmed by his brother's eyes constantly moving from him to something outside his room.

'Gaara? What is it? Are you ok?'

After a moment more of silence, Gaara looked over at his brother, the fear evident in his eyes.

_This is bad_, Kankurou found himself thinking. His heart sank into the black whole that seemed to envelop all other emotions but fear and panic.

'Gaara?' he tried again, his voice confident and curious.

'I'm hearing things,' the young Kazekage stated simply in a quieter voice than usual.

Kankurou blinked.

'What?'

'I'm hearing things!' Gaara hissed at his older sibling. 'I was reading in my room,' he started, lifting his hand which still held his book, as if to prove to his brother that he was doing something sane, 'and then I kept hearing noises from Temari's room! Weird noises … it doesn't even sound like her but I know it is.'

Kankurou stared at his brother before looking down at Karasu in thought. He stood up and made his way over to Gaara. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as he made to leave his room.

'Let's go see,' he said to him as he passed.

In the hallway, Kankurou listened intently for his sister's voice. What he heard caused shivers to go down his spine and a wish for his ears to fall off and become disconnected to his brother.

'Mmmm … Nara…' he heard his sister moan.

_MOAN? Why is she moaning?! Kami get that sound out of my head!_

Gaara noticed his brother's eyes widen in fear.

'Kankurou?'

No response.

'Kankurou?'

No response. He put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, waiting for any kind of response to tell Gaara that he even _heard_ him.

Nothing.

He shook his brother's shoulder.

'Kankurou?!' he hissed.

The older boy seemed to turn his head, eyes still wide with shock and fear as another audible moan came from the direction of their sister's room. Kankurou quickly held his hands up to his ears, attempting to block any more sound from reaching him as he bolted back to his room.

Gaara stared after him in confusion but followed, for fear of the noises once more.

He shut the door quietly as he entered his brother's room. Speaking of brother, where was he? Gaara was sure he'd entered his room, but he wasn't seated beside and working on the repairs of Karasu, or any of his other puppets for that matter. He wasn't seated on his bed or the chair, ready for Gaara to enter so he could calmly explain things to him, as he'd done on other occassions when Gaara had asked him other questions.

Nope. Instead, Gaara spotted his older brother sitting in the corner furthest away from the door, hugging his knees and muttering things to himself … and was he rocking? The scene seemed strange to Gaara but he went to see Kankurou nonetheless.

'Kankurou? Are you ok?' he asked with a tentative voice.

Kankurou didn't respond. Instead, he continued to rock back and forth, his knuckles white from gripping his legs so tightly. Gaara could make out part of what he was muttering.

'That did not happen, that did not happen, that did _not_ happen. This isn't happening, I'm didn't hear what I thought I heard…'

'Kankurou!' Gaara had become irritated in his ignorance towards the 'noises'. The older shinobi's head snapped up to look at his younger brother. His eyes were still wide in shock and fear.

'So I'm right to feel afraid because of what I'm hearing?' Gaara questioned. Kankurou merely nodded.

'What exactly _am_ I hearing, Kankurou?'

Kankurou's rocking stopped, his grip on his legs loosening as he stared at his younger brother.

'Gaara, I don't think you want to know …'

A stare was his response.

'Tell me, Kankurou!'

After a few more arguments, Kankurou sighed, finally giving in, as he grasped Gaara's shirt tightly and pulled him closer so he could whisper into his brother's ear.

…

'WHAT?!'

Kankurou cringed at the thought of what he just said. He hoped he would never have to say it again or _hear_ anything of the sort again. It would scar him for life. What was he thinking? It already _had_ scarred him for life!

Kankurou looked over at his brother, who seemed to have paled significantly, eyes still wide in shock, and fear, staring off in a direction he wasn't even sure led to anywhere. Kankurou waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

'Oy Gaara? Are you still alive?'

Gaara blinked a few moments back into reality for a second. He covered his ears and shook his head, trying to shake the memory from him.

'Kankurouuuuuuu! Get it out of my head!!'

His brother simply smacked the back of his head, hoping it would help. Gaara stopped shaking his head, and lowered his hands from his ears. He looked over at his brother for a moment, deep in thought, before …

'NO! KANKUROU! It's still there!!!'

* * *

Later that day, the Sand Siblings were wandering through the streets of Konoha, looking for a place to have dinner. Temari noted her brothers' odd behaviour. They seemed to be sending her furtive glances, and shared a few between them as well. Whilst Gaara was usually quiet when they walked around, Kankurou wasn't. On top of that, their eyes seemed to be wide with fear. She wondered why they were acting so strangely, but brushed it off all the same, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Excusing herself to find a bathroom as they waited for their food to arrive, she left her younger brothers alone.

Kankurou and Gaara shared another strange glance between them as their sister walked off. They hadn't fully recovered from the 'noises' and were still silently hoping that something would attack their heads and remove the memory from their minds. Or remove their heads, if that was what it took. As they both shuddered, Gaara noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye, returning from what appeared to be the front gate that led into Konoha.

It was Nara.

Nudging his brother, he nodded his head in the direction of the Konoha shinobi. Kankurou immediately saw what his brother had, and turned to talk to Gaara.

'Should we do something?' Gaara asked him a low whisper, so as to not have the old ramen-serving man overhear their conversation.

'Like what? We can't even face or accept the fact that they were… you know,' Kankurou muttered, cringing once more.

Gaara shared the same shudder.

'But you said we're meant to be protective or something … should we do it or just pretend like it's not happening?'

As pleasing as the second thought was to the both of them, they eventually agreed that they should go yell at him. Doing that may give them both peace of mind. Hopefully. Nodding to each other, they told the young girl at the ramen stand that they'd be back and just had to check on something, before making their way towards the Konoha chuunin.

'OY! Nara!' thundered Kankurou's voice. He thanked Suna for their extensive training, and his great ability to conceal certain emotions. His face was contorted in anger, hiding any fear and uneasiness that he held inside.

'Eh? What do you want?' came the reply as they stood and faced him.

'You. To stay away from our sister,' Kankurou told him, getting straight to the point.

Confusion was written all over Shikamaru's face.

'Or at _least_ take here somewhere else so we don't have to hear anything,' Gaara added as an afterthought. He wanted his sister to be happy … he just didn't want to have to witness it.

Shikamaru's face still showed no sign of understanding. 'Your sister and I don't even get along,' he told them, walking around them and continuing on his way.

Gaara held him back with sand, the chuunin unable to move any further because of the giant hand made of sand that held him in his place. Gaara released him for image purposes, but held him there with his intense gaze. He'd learned that people were afraid of a particular look he gave them, or at least that's what he'd been told by his siblings and Baki.

'We know you were at our hotel room today, Nara,' Gaara said to him coldly. 'We heard our sister say your name ourselves.'

Shikamaru's face looked more confused than ever, but there was a hint of something else. It wasn't guilt though. The Suna shinobi knew that whatever he said next would be the truth, and his confused looks were genuine. Damn it.

'Maybe you heard wrong. I just go back to Konoha. I've been on a mission to the borders of the Fire country. Ask Tsunade herself, or Kotetsu and Izumo if you want because I _just_ walked into the gates before you started harassing me. Tch. Troublesome.'

He looked away from the brothers but didn't make to move, an annoyed expression plastered onto his face.

'GAARA! KANKUROU! What are you doing?!'

The boys in questioned froze at the sound of their sister's voice. They cringed, inwardly hoping she didn't hear anything they'd said and was only mad because they weren't at the ramen place like they were meant to be.

Kankurou opened his eyes first, turning his head to see his sister furiously stomping her way to them.

'Yes, Temari?'

'We're not doing anything, we just thought we'd say hi to Shikamaru,' came Gaara's calm, collected voice.

She glared at them. 'No you weren't, I heard you. Leave the poor kid alone. And my ramen's getting cold, let's GO!'

Gaara and Kankurou immediately turned and made to return to the ramen place, turning around to shoot Shikamaru one more glare of warning. He got lucky this time. He seemed to stare back with his bored expression, lined with confusion. Still. He scratched the back of his head as he watched them leave.

'Troublesome,' he muttered to himself. Noticing Temari hadn't left yet, he shot her a smirk, which she returned with an infuriated glare.

'Can I help you with something, troublesome woman?' he asked her, taking a step closer to her. She brought her fan from her back to stand beside her, leaning on it. He stopped moving towards her.

'Don't get too cocky. Gaara and Kankurou misunderstood what they heard,' she told him with confidence. He smirked.

'I doubt it. You said my name then? Hoping I was there with you?'

He saw the waves of anger rise from her body but he couldn't help himself. He loved to annoy her. And this was just too good.

'Just admit it. You. Want. Me.'

She smirked in response. Soon after, however, she'd opened her fan and sent him flying towards the gates of Konoha, where, hopefully, he would be sent off to some forest where he'd get lost on his way back, cursing her nonetheless.

Gaara and Kankurou turned their heads back to the direction of the ramen place.

'Next time we come to Konoha, Temari's getting her own room,' Gaara decided. 'I don't care if Nara's there or not, I never want to hear those noises again.'

**--------**

**A/N:** Done! And the ramen place was Ichiraku's But I didn't think it that important to state it. I just had to get this out of my head.

jm


End file.
